A Quest for the Rich and the Poor
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Clary is a village girl from the poorest class who hunts to give her family food.Jace is a boy from the highest class you can get. Both of the two kids first meet when Clary is seven and after that they seem to save each other from different problems every year and when Clary is sixteen her Jace and a few other people get put on a quest to save the kingdom.What will happen to them?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys, I don't really know what inspired me to do this story but I sort of thought of it whilst I was meant to be sleeping. So here it is.**

**Clary's point of view**

**-At seven years old**

I went running down the road towards my house trying to catch up with one of my brothers Jonathan as he was sprinting down through the main road which led through every class of the city.

From the lowest class which was us (basically the poor people who get treated like dirt), then the normal lower class (Slightly better than us but still get a bit of harsh treatment), then the middle class (Basically the best class which any poor person could move to), and then the higher class (The slightly higher than middle class) and then the highest class (The posh gits basically) and then the king's palace (Who in my father's words give no shit about us where as the others are normally just like shut up or piss off the king is like no one exists except the rich people in the higher up classes with the occasion of the middle)

My family are very poor even though we work hard and near enough endlessly.

You see I have a lot of brothers and sisters at the moment and my mum's pregnant with quads and probably going to be pregnant again next year and a few years after that.

I have fifteen brothers who are Nick, Jake, Harry, David, James, Tobias, Shane, Michael, Graham, Killian, Colin, Henry, Will, Sebastian, and Jonathan.

And I have twelve sisters who are called Sophia, Jessica, Maria, Anna, Eve, Luna, Emma, Louisa, Elisabeth, Gemma, Hannah, Astrid, and Kimberly.

I sit between the end of my brothers and the start of my sisters in our ages as I so kindly listed in order of their age for you back there.

Anyway at that precise moment we were racing through the highest class and I was super amazing and I managed to trip on a loose stone and I went flying towards the ground.

Unexpectedly though someone caught my arm and hip and a velvety voice said "You might want to be more careful next time."

I looked up and saw the boy who was holding me, he had golden wavy longish that fell into his golden eyes, he had dark golden skin and he was very what my mother would call handsome.

I looked away as I realised that he was from the highest class and I was from the lowest class.

He then continued "Well unless you always want a super-hot hero to save you every time that is."

I yanked my arm out of his grip and said without thinking "I'll take the careful option thank you very much."

I looked behind me and I realised that Jonathan was miles away now and I muttered "Shit."

The boy was staring at me and then his friends came over and a girl said "Jace don't touch or look at that thing, it could be poisonous or diseased."

Everyone in the group laughed and I felt my anger build up inside but I repeated to myself harshly 'Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel. No one has to know who you are just hide the emotions away and keep them there'.

I then looked back towards the road and knew I should leave but if I turned my back and ran they'd think I was scared of them.

My fingers instantly went to my neck and started fiddling with my dad's 'lucky' and brave charm and I saw one of the girls say "Oh look she has a necklace of a stupid symbol. Ha probably shows her that she's so stupid."

I said quietly "Actually it stands for luck, bravery and intelligence."

Everyone in the group stopped talking and laughing and stared at me and the golden boy said "Why do you wear it? Are you too scared to face everyone without it?"

I felt my hands shake with anger and then a voice called down the road "Clarissa? Where are you?"

I looked through the dark but saw nothing and I didn't want to answer to my brother's call because otherwise the people could find me again.

Suddenly the necklace was torn off my neck and then when I tried to grab it back a knife came down and cut through my jacket and then my skin deeply.

I muttered "By the angel." But I refused to give in just because of a cut.

I then grabbed the wrist with my necklace in and pressed down on the part of a nerve which made the boy's hand spasm and then I stole the necklace back and gripped it tightly in my hand.

A shopkeeper then came out of his shop and gasped and said "Oh shit what happened to your arm miss?"

I realised that he was talking to me and I glanced down at it and saw just how deep the cut went and I felt slightly sick as I saw that the blood had dyed my jacket sleeve a blood red colour and it was still oozing out heavily.

I answered slowly "They cut it."

The man turned to the group of kids who looked scared now and he started shouting at them and soon enough my brother was near and when he saw my arm he shouted out to me and ran over to me and told me "It's extremely deep Claire, how did you do it?"

I pointed to the group and said "One of them cut me, with a knife, you should tell father or mother where I am and they can come, I don't think I can walk to our house now."

The man then made all of us come into his house and he told Jonathan to go and tell my parents where I was and then he would take the others home and explain what they did to me whilst I washed my cut out.

After I was alone in the shop and I was cleaning the cut out carefully, I glanced around the shop and saw that we were in the bookshop.

I smiled and wondered if they had any manga comics or Greek mythology books in here.

After the cut was as clean as I could get it I did what the man had asked me to and I pressed a towel to my arm hard so the bleeding would eventually stop.

I heard a voice then say "Well you look pale, oh wait that's your natural skin colour."

I looked around and saw the golden boy from outside there and I turned away and said "Yeah very funny, I'm sure that's what everyone loves the most, after cutting someone in the arm and then being racist by telling them that they're pale."

The boy considered it and said "You know you never said thank you to me for catching you when you tripped."

I replied "And after cutting my arm deep enough I need stitches and bullying me and also being racist towards me I think I don't need to say thank you to you. And also shouldn't you be apologising to me anyway?"

The boy said "Well I would but I'm the highest class and you're the lowest class so I really don't think I have to."

I asked him curiously "What makes you think I'm in the lowest class?"

The boy pointed out "Your arm is marked with the sign of the poorest class we have here so you're obviously from there and you probably haven't moved from there as you have a brother who was also marked on his arm."

I nodded and fell silent and I realised that his behaviour wasn't unusual at all really, he was only doing what everyone else does to the poor people, treat us like dirt.

I pulled the towel back slightly and studied the cut on my arm.

The man then came through and he said to me "So what's your name young miss?"

I looked up and said "Clarissa Morgenstern but I prefer Clary if you don't mind sir, what's yours?"

The man smiled as he sat down opposite me and he said "Lucian Greymark but I'm now known as Luke Garrowway if you don't mind yourself Clary."

I nodded and asked "Why did you take me in here?"

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked "Are you not thankful?"

I answered quickly "No sir I'm very thankful, I'm just surprised that you bothered to even look at me sir, most of the time my people are ignored unless we're kicked around or cut up sir. And I was just curious sir."

Luke told me gently "You don't need to call me sir Clary."

I replied "Oh sorry sir, I mean Luke."

I cursed myself mentally and told myself to forget the word sir for now.

My mother and father then came sweeping in and when they saw me with a towel to my arm my mother rushed over to me and said "Oh Clary what did you do this time?"

I answered "I tripped over and then some people decided to tease me and then one tried to steal my charm and well as I tried to get it back they cut my arm."

My father then looked at the golden boy and asked "Did you do this to my daughter boy?"

Even I shivered slightly as my father faced him.

My father was very intimidating when he wanted to be. He had very white blonde hair and creepy black eyes, he was very tall and broad as he worked as a blacksmith, and well he was extremely intimidating if he chose to be and judging by how golden boy gulped before answering my father was choosing to be so by a lot.

Then the door opened again and what were presumably the boy's parents came in and then my father typically started up an argument about how their child shouldn't be carrying knifes and how they shouldn't attack a young and defenceless girl like me on the streets just because I'm from a poor class and all of that stuff.

My mother then took the first aid kit from Luke and told me "Okay so you have to be ready for a lot of pain."

I nodded and held my arm out and my mother told me "This is going to kill but you have to stay as still as possible okay?"

Again I nodded and my mum took of the blood soaked towel and then started putting anti-bacterial liquids in my cut.

The pain was massive but I was careful not to let it show on my face or in my body language.

Soon enough it was stitched and bandaged up and I turned to Luke and said "Thank you for taking me in Luke."

Luke laughed and said "That's nothing really, how about I give you a free book?"

I smiled and said "That would be awfully kind of you sir."

Luke laughed again and then he took my hand and led me through the bookshelves and asked me "What do you like the best?"

I answered automatically "Magna comics or Greek mythology."

Luke smiled and said "We have lots of Greek mythology books, who's your favourite demigod hero then?"

I answered "Hercules by far."

Luke asked me "Why? No let me guess, he's all big and strong and he's very masculine and everything?"

I laughed and said "No actually I like him because he's always had the worst luck in the world and it kind of makes me feel better about my bad luck."

Luke laughed along with me this time and he asked me "So what's your favourite story of his adventures?"

I thought about it and answered "The one with the hydra I think."

Luke looked down at me and said "You are a strange child Clary."

I looked down and said "It's not the first time someone's told me that."

Luke then said "Clary, I don't mean to sound like that because I like the fact you have a strange personality, maybe one day you can be just like a man would and give everyone what they deserve."

I looked up and said "I'm no hero or even anyone special, I'm a child who can't even run down a road without getting cut up and had to be taken into a shop so my mum could stitch my arm back up because I was too weak to walk back home."

Luke told me "That's not true at all Miss Morgenstern, you were brave enough to stand up to higher class people, and you were strong enough to ignore pain to get the way you want when they took your necklace. And you were intelligent enough to choose not to walk home because you felt weak and you knew it would be physically impossible to do so."

I looked at him and asked "What makes you think that? My family, we're massive, I'm just a kid trying to earn some money for my family and I happen to get caught by people who think I'm a pile of dirt and they all decided that they want freak soup and cut me and rob me."

Luke shook his head and said "No, they thought you were small and weak and you may be on the surface but inside Clary, inside of you you're a lot braver and stronger than you could ever imagine."

Luke then smiled at me which I responded with a small one myself and then Luke disappeared into the back of the shop leaving me in the rows of books

A voice then said "You don't think very high of yourself do you?"

I looked around and saw the golden boy standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking at me.

I answered his question "You don't tend to when you get treated like dirt by near enough everyone."

The boy held out his hand to me and said "I'm Jace Herondale by the way."

I looked at him and realised that I was meant to shake his hand with my cut arm and I said softly "I'm Clary Morgenstern, as you probably gathered, and normally I would shake your hand but my arms kind bandaged and hurt so I'll save myself the pain and also you have a poisoned blade up your sleeve and then when I shake your hand I'd be poisoned. So thanks for trying to kill me but I'll take that another day please."

Luke came back to see me and Jace standing opposite each other, Jace glaring at me and me just watching him carefully as he started to draw nearer to me.

Luke told me "Hey Clary, I have a book for you."

I turned around slightly and said "You shouldn't do this Luke; I'm nothing more than a poor girl. I can't ever be as strong and brave as you think I can, thanks for believing in me though, no one ever has before. Seven and a half years and no one's ever thought me like you have no one ever not even my mother and father."

Luke looked at me and said "Please take the book Clary, I have way too many copies of it anyway so take it, keep it and please at least think of my words when you read it."

I nodded and took the big and heavy book and I looked at the title which read 'Greek mythology; the complete story collection'.

I looked up and said "Thank you Luke."

Luke smiled and said "Take care of it, and make sure you don't sell it no matter what the price is okay?"

I nodded again and then my father called through the shop "Clarissa, we need to go and we don't want you fucking anything else up now come on or you get extra punishment for tonight on top of what you have already."

I bit my lip slightly and said "I guess I have to leave, thank you again Luke."

Luke nodded and then smiled as I turned to Jace and said "And thank you for catching me earlier Jace and I hope you succeed in your life."

I turned away and ran off down the shop the book clutched to my chest and soon enough my father grabbed my arm and was dragging me down the streets back to our house.

**Jace's point of view**

I watched the small red headed girl run down the corridor of books to her parents and leave the shop.

I wondered what her father meant by punishment and Luke soon said "She has a very tough life at her house, and she will do in the future too. Her father dies in a year which will leave her family in a depression especially her mother, and then she will have to hunt for food so her family doesn't starve. She won't have an easy life, she doesn't now with her father hitting her so much and she's too scared to tell people about it because she knows that no one cares about her, she thinks that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed and that if she conceals and doesn't feel she'll be so much stronger than she is with feelings. The exact words he always tells her when he beats her, she's brave enough to take her brothers and sisters punishments for the rest of her life if she has to but luckily it'll only be a year of it physically but mentally she'll be tortured for a long time."

I turned to Luke and asked "How do you know that?"

Luke answered "I can see glimpses of the future and she's always in them, her at the father's funeral her family crying but she sheds no tears and she will feel guilty about it but also glad that she has no more punishment though it will leave a mental scar on her. Her in the forest hunting food nearly all the time trying to be brave and strong for her family. It's like me and her are connected and somehow you're in this too, I don't know how but you are connected with her."

I stared at Luke and said "So I'll be a hero too? If I am seriously connected to her."

Luke nodded and said "I think so, I've only seen you once before and that was when I saw today but I never realised that it'd become true."

I nodded and as my own mother called "Jonathan sweetie, we better go have some dinner and then talk about what you did to the poor girl I suppose."

Luke smiled and said "Go home and rest know that you'll be safe in bed, take what you have for granted Jace Herondale because I'll tell you something but I think that you'll be in my visions soon."

I nodded and then ran back to my father and mother and gave them a hug.

**-A year later-**

"May we all kneel and pray to God to protect us from evil and to look after Mr Morgenstern in heaven." The vicar announced.

I thought back to the day in the shop exactly a year ago and what Luke had said about Clary's father dying in a year.

The Morgenstern family were right at the front of the church and as we all prayed I tried to get a better look at Clary's face.

After we finished praying the Morgenstern's all went up to see the body one last time and place something they love with him before he burnt.

Clary was next to her mother and holding a crying baby in her arms rocking it gently.

Everyone else in their family even the babies seemed to have tears leaking down their faces but Clary had not even the smallest sign of tears in her eyes, all that was there was confusion and slight hatred.

Her mother then spoke "My husband was a good man, he was loyal and brave and he was everything I could have ever asked for. He never hurt a fly without feeling regret…."

I tuned out then and watched how Clary's face turned into slightly angry and her knuckles gripped together and her eyes concentrated on the baby's face and she was shaking slightly trying not to let her anger go in front of everyone in the whole town.

Clary's mother then screamed out "The babies are coming!"

Clary looked up and muttered to herself though I couldn't hear her "Oh what the hell?"

She handed the baby to one of her sisters and she ran to her mother and caught her as her mother stumbled."

Her mother was soon giving birth and Clary was next to her, holding her hand like a husband should do and not complaining when her mother gripped her in what looked a death tight grip.

Clary looked up and her emerald greens eyes found me and she stared at me for a few seconds before her eyes travelled around again and she soon found whoever she was looking for and she relaxed slightly and then knelt next to her mother as the babies were taken away to be cleaned up.

One of Clary's brothers touched her shoulder and whispered something to her and she nodded and then stood up and walked straight through the crowd and even straight past me without saying a word.

A boy with brown hair and eyes who looked a bit like a rat followed her calling her name and I decided to follow them to find out what they were going to talk about.

When I got outside I saw Clary leaning against a pole near a tree and I decided that it was a good enough hiding place for me to listen into their conversation so I hid behind it just as the ratty boy reached her and said "Clary, oh Clary I'm so sorry about your dad."

He hugged her and she responded just as if they were family.

I felt slightly jealous because even if we met by accident last year and okay me and my friends weren't very nice to her but I still have tried to talk to her but she always ignores me or she doesn't hear me and here she is hugging a boy right in front of my eyes not that they knew it.

She then pulled back and said "Simon, I think there's something wrong with me."

Simon looked at her and said "Clary there's nothing wrong with you."

Clary shook her head and said "No there is, when I looked at my father's body in his coffin all of my family were crying, even the damn babies were crying and I wasn't. All I could feel was relief that he was gone and that I don't have to be beaten anymore and anger because my mother was talking about how he couldn't hurt a fly without regretting it. He beat me daily and he laughed, laughed, as he did it. And my mother my own mother doesn't believe that he could hurt me."

Simon held her at arms-length and he said "Clarissa Morgenstern, you and only you can do this and he hit you, no one knows why and we'll probably never know."

Clary flinched and then said "Don't call me that, only my father called me that, and I don't even like the name Morgenstern anyway."

Simon frowned and asked "What do you mean?"

Clary answered clearly "I want to change my name, I'll keep Clary and I'll still be a Morgenstern even if I change my last name but I need another one so when I'm alone I don't call myself a Morgenstern and think of my father."

Simon then asked "And what is your last name going to be?"

Clary thought about it and answered "Fray. Clary Adele Fray. See it sounds fine, Clary Fray."

Simon laughed and said "So I guess I should now call you Fray then."

Clary smiled and said "Oh shut up Lewis."

"Never Fray." He retorted.

Clary shoved her shoulder into his and then a brother came running over yelling "Clary! Jonathan says that he wants your help to carry the babies back home so mum can rest."

Clary looked at her younger brother who couldn't be that much older than one or two and she sighed and said to Simon "Looks like I'm being summoned, bye Lewis."

Simon called after Clary's retreating figure "Bye Fray, don't trip with the baby either."

Clary's hand raised and swore at Simon to show that she'd heard and as she reached her brother she lifted him onto her shoulders automatically and then walked off back into the church.

Simon stared after his friend and then a another kid the same age as me called Sebastian Verlac who's some annoying, dickhead who is a really super rich kid from an extremely super rich family came over and asked Simon "When are you going to tell her that you love her?"

Simon shrugged and said "Her dad just died and her mum has literally just given so I doubt it'll be anytime soon, she has so much family and they should come before me."

Verlac then asked "Do you mind if I give it a shot?"

I almost killed myself right there and then, first Simon loves her and now Verlac does too?

Why is this world conspiring against me now? I mean I don't love her but if Luke was right and I and Clary are connected together at some point in the future then we're going to be a bit awkward if Verlac or Lewis screw with her first or well second as her dad or brothers could have done it to her.

Simon obviously didn't like it as he tensed up a lot but said "Not at all."

Verlac obviously didn't see the tension in him as he patted Simon on the shoulder and said "maybe you can be the one who picks up the pieces of her heart."

I heard Simon mutter under his breath "If you get her at all."

Verlac didn't seem to hear as he was already walking away towards the small red as she appeared out of the church holding two bundles.

Simon then fished around in his pockets and slipped on a ring and waved to Clary who saw his ring apparently and then slid her own one on and then Simon spoke softly "Heads up, Verlac's asking you out."

Even from this distance away you could see that Clary chocked on her small cup of water she was balancing in her hand along with a baby.

Simon suddenly laughed and replied "Yes the whole world hates you and so does your life, that's exactly why you've been treated like dirt your whole life and chatted up by Verlac too."

Simon paused and then told the air "Yeah I can see why you don't like your life." He paused before laughing and saying "Okay, okay, I'm sorry okay?"

I heard him sigh and then say "Bye Fray."

I frowned and wondered how him and Clary were talking because Clary seemed to be thinking exactly when Simon wasn't talking and vice versa.

Soon after that rat face left the church and so did Clary, which left only me to walk back home.

On the way I was thinking about how Clary and ratty could have been talking even across a graveyard and without moving their lips or Clary anyway.

And why did Clary still stick in my mind now?

**A few years later.**

**Clary's point of view**

It's been six years since my father died and truthfully it was the best six years straight of my entire life so far, no beatings, no hiding them from people, no strict rules.

But instead practically my whole family has gone into a depression and now I've learnt how to work twice as much as a normal business man does and still get lower wages.

My mother's depression is by far the worst, my siblings only do it for a few hours a day but whenever my mum sees something which reminds her of Valentine Morgenstern she went into a weird trance sort of thing where she just stared at anything and ignored you no matter how much you yell at her.

Just like I'm doing now, my brother Ben had come to find me in the market and told me that mother was in her depression trance again.

I had sighed but followed him anyway all the way back home and now I was screaming at my mother trying to get her back into the real world.

"MUM! FOR RAZIEL'S SAKE MUM, SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT NOW!"

"MUM THEY NEED YOU AND I CAN'T BE AROUND BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO KEEP US FROM STARVING SO SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR STUPID TRANCE AND ACT LIKE A REAL MOTHER FOR ONCE!"

My mother slowly blinked and said "Clary don't shout at me."

I wanted to slap her around the face so bad but I held that part back as I shouted "SAYS YOU WHO CAN'T EVEN BE A PROPER FUCKING MOTHER. I HONESTLY SWEAR THAT IF YOU BLANK OUT LIKE THAT AGAIN AND LEAVE THESE KIDS ALONE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE SCARING ALL OF THEM TO DEATH AND NOW YOU'RE PROBABLY GOING TO FUCK OFF AND FIND SOMEONE TO FUCK FOR TONIGHT AND THEN MAKE US ALL WORRY EVEN MORE! NOW STOP THIS SHIT AND BE A PROPER MOTHER!"

My mother muttered "I'm sorry Clary, but I was just looking at…"

I finished her sentence for her mimicking her dreamy and depressed sounding voice quite well "Something and it reminded me of your father, he was such a good man you know."

My mother smiled and said "I'm sorry …."

I snapped "Don't say it to me, say it to the younger kids who are relying on you to look after them whilst I'm gone to get food, it isn't that hard you idiot just stop zoning out okay?"

My mother looked at me and said "I'm trying to get better Clary."

I sighed and said "Mum you haven't even taken your anti-depression tablets today, you need to take them you idiot because otherwise we can't have room because we're losing money due to your stupid gambling and drinking problems and that means we're starving so just take the fucking pills and look after the kids okay?"

My mother nodded and I said "Now if anyone comes to find me at all for the rest of the week then I'm going to force those tablets down your throat and I don't care if I have to make you swallow them."

I turned to my siblings in the doorway and I said "She's back for now but she might go out again so I need a few of you to keep in charge until someone gets home okay?"

Everyone nodded and I said "Okay, Soph you'll be in charge until someone gets back if mum goes out again and if she does then tell me when I get home and I'll have a word with her okay?"

Sophia nodded and said "But what if it's too much?"

I told her gently "Then get Jess or Mar to look help you okay?"

Sophia nodded again and said "Thanks Clary, are you going to hunt now?"

I shrugged and said "I might try to sell some last hour things but I'll probably hunt so don't expect me home until at least tomorrow if not I'll get Simon to tell you guys okay?"

My siblings all nodded now and I told them "Take care all of you and make sure you don't start fighting. I'll be back before you know it."

I then stood up but as I went to leave I heard my sister Ruby call out "Clary!"

I turned around and then she ran straight into me and threw her arms around my waist as if she was clinging onto me for dear life.

I knelt down next to her and said "Hey, I'll be back so soon that you won't even realise I've gone okay?"

Ruby nodded and then buried her head into my shoulder and now threw her arms around my neck.

I hugged her back and said "Don't worry Ruby, I might even be back tomorrow and Jonathan or someone can read you your stories instead of me for one night."

Ruby nodded and then pulled back and said "Take care Clary, I don't want you hurt again."

I smiled slightly and said "I'll try to if you do the same."

Ruby giggled and nodded before pulling back completely and I stood up and left the house.

I could hear my family running down the wooden pathway that acted like a pier after me yelling their goodbyes which I waved at them to show I'd heard before I turned the corner and ran away from the small house.

I stopped running as soon as I was in the market area and soon enough I was running my hands through my hair trying to get my emotions out of me.

As I walked through the crowds of people I wondered how many of them realised what it was like to live in a cramped up house and everyone treats you like shit.

My hands were shaking a lot so I detoured away from the people and right to the edge of the path hoping no one would notice me shaking.

Suddenly I heard a scream call out "Max! Look out!"

I spun around and saw a little boy standing in the middle of the road and then three people screaming at him on my side of the road. A car was speeding towards the small kid and his brain was obviously forgetting how to move.

I calculated the distance between him and the car and me and him. Would I really put my life on the edge just to save a little boy even though he could get a concussion from landing?

I already knew my answer to that question and I muttered "Oh screw safety."

I sprinted forwards and dive at the small boy just in time to roll out of the way of the speeding car.

As we hit the ground I made sure the boy didn't whack his head and I landed smack on my old dislocated shoulder which screamed out in pain but I didn't care as I rolled again so now we were lying at the edge of the road.

I rolled the boy off me and then caught a breath slightly before asking the boy "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded and I sighed with relief.

I heard shouts from across the road and I pushed myself into a sitting position and almost fell back down as a wave of dizziness took over me.

I glanced in a shop window and saw that I had a small cut on my cheekbones which were very high for some reason and a few gravel marks imprinted on my skin but other than that I was unharmed and the boy wasn't even cut but like me he had gravel imprints on his face and arms.

I would probably feel a lot of pain in the next few days due to bruises but it probably wouldn't stop me hunting.

The little boy then said "You saved my life."

I looked at him and said "Um I guess so, I mean your brain was probably in shock when you saw the car and most people in shock don't move so I was hoping that you could move but it was soon clear that you wouldn't so I took a chance and I basically just rugby tackled a kid and now I'm explaining to the kid why I saved his life whilst talking to myself, Simon is certainly right there, I am a bit mad."

The boy giggled and said "You're very mad but don't worry in my opinion all the best people are."

I smiled as I picked myself up and offered a hand to the boy who grinned and accepted it and I pulled him up.

He asked me "I'm Max Lightwood. What's your name?"

I looked at the kid and said "Clary Fray and it's a pleasure to meet you Max Lightwood."

Max's family then started to rush over to us and I said "Well I better get going otherwise I'll be late, nice meeting you Max."

I turned away and walked back down the street as his family rushed over to him.

One of them a boy called out to me "Wait, miss! Wait Please."

I glanced back and saw that one of them was now walking after me and I started to panic now so I started running and when the next alley way came up I slipped down it and sprinted into the shadows hoping to lose the boy chasing me.

I weaved my way through the small alley ways that barely anyone knows exists and I turned corners when I could.

When I came back to the street market I saw the boy who had been chasing me run past the alley without even noticing it so I shrugged a jacket on and then put the hood up so it hid my face and then I casually walked down the street towards the boy who had been running to catch up with me and I realised that it was Jace who had been chasing me.

I wondered why the two of us kept being dragged together, practically ever since I first met him seven years ago it seems that at least once a year me and Jace always seem to have something happen to us and both of us have to have a conversation or try not to kill each other.

When I was seven it was when he caught me from tripping

At eight it was at my dad's after party in the night when again everyone came and we had to talk so I could avoid Verlac chatting me up.

At nine we argued over a cake which I'd saved up for ages and went in for the last one which I ended up winning luckily because I'd ordered first and the shop keeper decided to give it to me.

At ten I saved his ass from being kicked by his ex-girlfriend by accidently stumbling into her when my brother hip bumped me.

At eleven I again saved his ass from an ex-girlfriend but this time that was because I'd been behind him so when she went to punch him in the face he ducked and I got the punch in the face and I had gone into rage mode and punched the girl back who then tried to slap me and then I embarrassed her so that was another snappy sort of conversation.

At twelve he saved me from being attacked by rich people which I respected him for.

Last year I saved him from a mugger attack by knocking the attacker unconscious and then I realised who I saved and then we spoke lightly until he refused to say thanks for me saving him.

Now this year I just saved someone he obviously cares about.

You see what I mean, so at the moment I was trying to avoid talking to him at any cost but as I walked past him a strong winter wind blew my hood down revealing my hair and face.

I hurriedly tried to pull it back up but a girl shouted "Jace she's next to you."

I almost froze but then I decided to keep walking trying to act normal like everyone else.

Jace's eyes travelled around him and I managed to look like a normal villager but my cover was soon blown when the girl yelled out "It's the red head one."

His eyes went straight to me and I pretended not to hear anything and carried on walking.

Jace however was prepared for me to walk away and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a stop.

I glanced at him and I saw recognition flash into his eyes and he asked "Clary what are you doing here?"

I answered as truthfully as I could "Going to the market, Jace."

Jace stared down at me and said "And you saved my best friend's brother's life."

I asked him "Did I really?"

Jace tilted his head and said "Max Lightwood, that's his name and you pushed him out of the way of a car before it hit and likely killed him."

I sighed and said "And how do you know that?"

Jace spoke quietly "Because the person looked just like you, had the name Clary Fray which is the same as yours, and you have a cut on your cheekbone and that means you've been rolling on the floor so unless you happen to like rolling on the floor for no reason then you saved my practically younger brother's life. And did you just say that you did or not?"

I felt the corner of my lips turn up slightly and I answered "I'm not accepting or declining your statement that i could have saved the little boy's life or not."

Jace frowned and asked "Okay quit messing around, did you or didn't you?"

I hesitated and said "And if I did save his life what would you do?"

Jace thought about it and offered "Take you to his family so they can at least say thanks to you."

I asked him again "And what if I don't want thanking? What then?"

Jace stared at me and then he said "Then you're madder than I thought you were Clary Fray."

I told him "All the best people are mad Jace Herondale." Now if you don't mind I have a few things to buy for my family before heading home."

Jace was about to say something but then I heard a voice call "Clary!"

I looked around and saw Ruby racing towards me and Jace.

I answered by saying "Ruby? Really is she out again?"

She nodded and I sighed and said "For fuck sake, oh sorry kiddo I probably shouldn't swear, what did she look at this fucking time?"

Ruby who was half crying sobbed "She looked at Ben and me and then burst into tears and when we stopped her crying she went into her trance thing again."

I sighed and said "Damn that woman, I can't leave them alone for two minutes without her going into another one."

Ruby then threw her arms around my waist again and I asked her "What about Sophia? I put her in charge right?"

Ruby nodded and spoke into my shoulder "She's trying to calm everyone down again."

I nodded and said "Okay have you told Jon or Seb yet?"

Ruby shook her head and said "I couldn't find them but I saw you and decided to tell you instead."

I nodded encouragingly and said "So now we need to hunt them down don't we?"

Ruby sobbed again "Can't I just come with you tonight?"

I told her "Rub, it's too dangerous. You've seen how many times I've come home with cuts and bruises you can't come. And besides I can't tell anyone that you're coming with me otherwise they'll stop me and I can't be assed to sit there and listen to Nick's lectures about danger again, and if I don't tell them then they'll worry and again I'll get in deep shit for taking you with me."

Ruby then said "But David works at the butchers so we can just go and tell him right?"

I sighed and said slightly amused "You won't take no as an answer will you?"

Ruby shook her head and I muttered "I'm seriously rubbing off on you aren't I?"

Ruby giggled and then she asked me "Who's the golden person?"

I glanced up and said "Hmm?" I saw that Jace was still standing there and je was watching me and Ruby talk and I said "Oh him, he's Jace Herondale who um I end up meeting once a year for some reason. Jace this is my little sister Ruby."

Jace bowed to her and said "Pleasure to meet you Miss Morgenstern."

Ruby giggled and she said to me "He's very charming Clary, you two should date and then I can say to my friends that my sister's boyfriend is very charming and they'll all be jealous of you."

I looked at my sister and said "Um Ruby me and Jace aren't like that, I mean we only see each other because something stupid happens and the other person is there to help, and he's also from the highest class Ruby, we're from the lowest class so it'd never work okay?"

Ruby sighed dreamily and said "Ah a forbidden love, how sweet."

I could feel my cheeks heating up considerably and I said "Ruby stop it or I drag you home and make you stay with mum."

Ruby started to sing on repeat "Clary and Jace sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I felt my cheeks heat up even more and I tried but failed to get her to shut up.

I looked at Jace who was trying not to laugh but he also looked almost as disgusted as me about the idea of us dating.

Ruby then stopped and said "Oh wait sorry Jace, Clary already has a boyfriend, he's called Simon Lewis."

I face palmed and argued "Ruby Morgenstern, Simon is not my fucking boyfriend, we're just good friends."

I then asked her "What about you and hmm what was his name? Oh yeah it's Daniel."

Ruby shrieked and said "You and Verlac."

I made a face at that and told her "Now that is a horrifying new level which I will not go to ever not in this lifetime at least."

Jace wasn't helping by saying to Ruby "Yes I am completely in love with your sister."

Ruby was laughing and I snapped at Jace "Don't encourage her Jace Herondale."

Ruby giggled and she said "She has our mother's look except the cheekbones were from our father. But Clary is a lot prettier than mother."

I sighed and said "Thanks there Ruby and you two wait here whilst I go talk to David about Ruby coming with me."

I turned on my heels and walked into the butchers and spoke quickly to David about mother and the hunting which he agreed to and when I went back outside Ruby was laughing at Jace's joke.

I called over "Ruby come on, we need to get going."

Ruby sighed and then she called back "I found yours and Jace's ship name!"

I groaned and asked not caring really "Fantastic, what is it?"

Ruby squealed "CLACE! And one day you could become a canon and then you'll be a real life OTP"

I sighed and said "I knew I shouldn't have told you the rules of shipping."

Ruby giggled and kept humming all throughout the hunt the song about me and Jace.

**Two years later (Present day)**

I aimed my arrow and the wondering deer who hadn't noticed me yet and as it turned its head towards me.

I smiled shyly and then let my arrow fly.

As my arrow hit the target I whispered "Got ya."

The deer fell to the floor gracefully and I ran over silently to collect it.

I smiled to myself as I thought 'Ha you're the first deer I've seen this year and now everyone will want you'.

After I made sure I could carry the deer I took it back to my secret and hidden hideout and I placed it there for now so I would have to drag it around everywhere and I laid my jacket I had on next to the deer so if anyone did find it they could see that it was already taken.

As I walked off on another trail I heard some birds whistling, I listened to it for a few more seconds before figuring out that it was a black bird call.

I walked along the trail my mind wondering to my family all sleeping now in a warm house not worrying about the family or anything.

I'd tried before to teach my sister's to hunt but they all cried every time I made a kill except Ruby but she can't aim or throw that well and she's trains with my mother with medicines.

I walked through the trees feeling almost more at home then I did at my house.

The trees were whispering and I listened to them because to me they made words like people did though it could be my imagination.

It was about two hours later and I wondered if I should give up on this trial and head back towards my hideout shelter and wait there until dawn.

Suddenly I heard a small thumping of rabbit feet and there was about five or six of them heading towards then path in front of me so I stepped into the shadows and got my bow and arrow ready to shoot.

Just as I saw them running next to the path I aimed at the exact right place where they would cross and soon enough one of them were stupid enough to do so.

I let the arrow fly and it hit its target yet again on all six rabbits that came running across.

I picked each of them up and tied one of their foots together and then they were attached to my belt and I decided to head back to the village so I get to the market by the time it's busy enough to sell stuff but not too busy that there's massive arguments over it.

As I walked I heard someone else's footsteps behind me but when I turned I saw nothing but shadows.

I loaded my bow again just in case and as I walked again I heard someone follow me again so this time I managed to roughly locate the source of sound and aim my arrow at the thing and I commanded "Come out and face me or I'll shoot you and don't think I won't because I know roughly where you are and I can shoot pretty well in the dark too."

A male voice then said "I'm sure you can Miss Fray, but the thing is can you shoot a human being rather than an animal."

I snarled "Try me then."

The shadows then moved and a boy no a man stepped out and my breath released as I realised it was Jace.

I snapped at him "What the hell are you doing out in a forest at two am in the morning?"

Jace answered cockily "Just enjoying the view."

I scowled and said "No really what?"

Jace answered "I told you I saw you walking through the town looking pissed off, so I followed you to see if I could help and then you went into the forest so I've been following you ever since you've left the town, like I said enjoying the view."

I rolled my eyes and asked "And by "helping" me you mean to see if you can get me into your bed or actual help as in you'll be like a therapist?"

He studied me but I looked away and started walking back down the path my feet guiding me carefully across tree roots and around bushes and plants.

I heard Jace's footsteps clearly now as if I had been ignoring them beforehand.

Jace then appeared next to me and he said "So you hunt."

I glanced at him annoyed with him already so I answered shortly "Yes."

He didn't seem to get my idea of not wanting to talk as he carried on questioning "Why do you hunt?"

I answered "Why do you think?"

"Answering a question with a question, that's cute. And food probably."

I told him sarcastically "Well done. And also to get money by selling it to other people."

Jace nodded and asked "Why do you hunt alone?"

I looked at him and said "So I don't have to put up with annoying idiots questioning me about what I do."

Jace stopped in his tracks and stared at me but instead of stopping too I carried on walking, my feet guiding me back along the trail.

I spotted a patch of very rare herbs which I remembered from my mother's book of medicine so I walked towards it and then carefully started picking seeds off it as well as taking a few roots of it.

By the time I had finished picking the herbs Jace had caught up with me and was waiting for me to carry on walking.

I did after sliding the herbs into a separate pouch.

Jace then asked "Why do you keep your hunting a secret from nearly everyone who doesn't buy from you?"

I told him "It's illegal but if it comes to the point of my family eating every night I don't care what I have to do."

Jace questioned "Even kill another man?"

I shrugged and said "If he was going to kill me, then I would."

Jace carried on questioning me all the way back to my hideout where I finally told him to shut the hell up.

I stepped inside my hideout and then pulled the deer over to the edge of the area and then started to build a fire to warm my hands up.

I felt eyes watch me and I instantly thought 'Pervert' and I heard Jace laugh which I then realised I must of said it out loud.

Suddenly the fire caught and I rocked back on my heels admiring my work before nodding and then glancing at Jace in the doorway and saying "You might as well come in you know, it's not like you've been stalking me since eleven at night until two in the morning and the questioning me to about four in the morning."

Jace smirked and said "I guess this makes up for calling me a pervert."

I responded by saying "You were staring and I actually wasn't meant to say that out loud."

Jace chuckled and he then asked me "Why did you look pissed off earlier."

I thought back to before I went hunting and remembered it involving me shouting at my mother about zoning out and then at taking her pills again and then at Luke for trying to protect my mother from my words which made me loose it and then storm out of the house and to let off some steam I had decided to go hunting.

I didn't realise that whilst I'd been thinking that I was twisting my family ring round on my finger and now that had caught Jace's attention.

I sighed and said "You wouldn't understand why I get angry, I just can't stand it at home with my family at the moment, especially as it's been like eight years since my dad died. Talking to my mother is like talking to my father now. I can't talk to her because she makes me so angry and urgh just don't worry."

Jace nodded and he said "You're lucky to have brothers and sisters you know."

I looked at him and said "Are you kidding? I have like eighteen brothers and fifteen sisters. It's a nightmare seriously."

Jace laughed slightly and he said "I have none but I guess the Lightwoods are like my real family. There's Alec who's my best friend but also like my older brother, Isabelle or Izzy who is a younger sister to me, and then little Max who is like my younger brother"

I told him "I shouldn't bore you with naming my siblings, I have a lot of them."

Jace chuckled and said "Go on, name them in age order."

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were interested in what I was going to say so I started "Um well the oldest is Nick and Jake who are twins , Harry, David and James who are twins, Tobias, Shane and Michael who are also twins, Graham, Killian, Colin, Henry, Will, Sebastian, Jonathan, then it's me, then it's Sophia, Jessica, Maria, Anna, Eve, Luna, Emma, Louisa, Elisabeth, Gemma, Hannah, Astrid, and Kimberly, then it's Daniel, Ben and Ruby who are again twins, and then it's John, Ebony and Harriet who are triplets.

Jace's eyes widened and he said "Wow that's a lot of them, you're parents loved doing it didn't they. And haven't I met Ruby before?"

I nodded and we fell silent for a while before I glanced outside and said "Come on, I need to get to the town before everyone kills me for the deer, might sell it to the butchers actually."

I stood up and picked up the deer and then turned around to hide my bow and arrows in a hollow tree and then covered it back up so if anyone walked past it for some random reason they wouldn't know there was anything there at all.

I walked back into town with Jace and he asked me "Have any boyfriends then?"

I shook my head and asked "No, don't really have time for them as I hunt so much, what about you? I mean with girlfriends of course not that I'm saying that you can't be gay."

Jace shrugged awkwardly and he said "I guess I'm a bit of a player."

I nodded and we fell silent again until we reached the butchers and I said "Well I better go get some money for this thing."

I motioned to the deer and Jace nodded then I turned away and ran up the stairs to the butchers and rang the doorbell waiting for him to answer.

What I wasn't aware of though was Jace who I thought had walked away still standing where I'd left him at the steps staring at me.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I know it's a bit of a weird story but please review and let me know what you think of it.**


	2. The quest and saying goodbye

**AN: Thanks for every reviews and PMs I've gotten from this story it means quite a lot to me and well I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Clary's point of view**

After selling my hunt and getting enough food and money for everything I walked back towards my house.

As walked I heard my name being shouted which I glanced around at and saw the last person on earth that I wanted to see at that moment.

Sebastian Verlac.

I sighed slightly and carried on walking but somehow he still managed to catch up with me and start talking to me.

"So Clary, I haven't seen you in weeks, how have you been?"

I answered stiffly "Fine."

Verlac didn't seem to notice anything as he started talking "Good, so have you thought about my last offer yet?"

I glared at the floor and said "For the last time, I can't go out on a date with you ever."

He didn't listen to me as he said "Well maybe I can change your mind."

He moved closer to me but I told him quickly "I have to get home I'm afraid so I'll be off now."

I quickened my pace and moved around the people quickly escaping Verlac's side and as soon as I could I ran all the way back home.

As soon as it was in sight a small smile crept onto my face and I ran along the pier and yelled down to the house "Hey guys, guys guess what?!"

I heard the light giggles of my sister's Emma and Ruby come through a window and then both of their voices cry "Clary! You're home."

I called back "Yeah! I'm here! And guess what I've got!"

I heard Ruby's proper laugh and then her footsteps come racing around the house and onto the pier.

She soon appeared at the end of the pier and her smile was a lot bigger than I have ever seen it before, then again I probably said something stupid last night by accident.

I smiled back and opened my arms and she ran straight at me and jumped into my arms and threw hers around my neck as I spun her around and then dropped her back on the floor and said "Guess what I shot today."

Ruby asked "Rabbits?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Yes but also something else."

Emma came down the pier and gave me a hug too and she asked "What was it?"

I answered with "Guess."

I led them inside where I was ambushed with even more hugs by everyone except my mother who probably would have if I hadn't given her a glare.

I rocked back and said "I managed to find a deer, I sold it at four silver coins at the butchers and I've also sold four of the six rabbits which all four came to the price of another silver coin so that's five silver coins and two rabbits for you guys."

My mother laughed and said "Oh that is amazing."

I looked at her and said "It's not being trusted in your hands if that's what you're thinking."

My mother's eyes darkened and she asked "Do you not trust me enough Clarissa."

I answered harshly "Well my trust in you doesn't really exist considering what you do with the money. Last time you gambled and got completely drunk and well let's not go down that road again in front of young ears."

My mother stared at me and I asked the kids "Is any of the boys here?"

I then heard a deep voice say from behind me "Well I'm male and here so does this count?"

I spun around and saw my older brother Henry standing behind me which I smiled at and ran straight at him and gave him a massive hug and said "I guess you heard about what I got."

He nodded and said "Yeah, did you want me to take it?"

I nodded and then fished them out of my pockets and said "Keep them safe."

He nodded and I said "I'm going to attempt for some sleep, I'm tired as hell."

Henry nodded and I walked off to my small bed and lay there trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

**-Page Break-**

A few hours later the pounding at the door woke me up from the sleep I was getting and I heard my brother arguing with someone.

I went out into our lounge and asked still half asleep "What's going on?"

My sister Sophia ran at me and said "The king, he requests to see you for important business which is top secret."

I frowned and said "Fantastic, let me guess I'm being executed."

The guard laughed and said "No Miss Morgenstern, you're going to be doing something a lot more dangerous than that."

I sighed and said "Then let's get this over and done with."

After reassuring everyone that I'd be fine I followed the guards out of the house and they surrounded me and walked towards the palace.

I wondered what the king could want with me but I didn't ask it out loud because I knew that I wouldn't get an answer from them at least.

Soon enough I was entering the palace gates and the palace itself which coming from the poorest section of town is a massive change.

The walls were a glittery pearly white colour and there were large windows where you could see near enough the whole village out of and I thought that you could probably fit five lots of the village in the entrance hall alone.

Soon we came to what presumably was the throne room and the guards who surrounded me then gripped my arms tightly and marched into the room.

I obviously guessed right as there were three thrones for each of the royal family members; one for the King, one for the Queen and four for the each of the Princes.

There was also a few other people there which one I recognised instantly as Jace.

Everyone else stared at me but Jace and the man Luke who helped me when I was five smiled slightly at me as if they expected me to be here.

I was sat luckily in between Luke and Jace which I didn't really mind.

I didn't look at either of them for a while until Jace bumped his shoulder against mine and said "Couldn't even wait a year to see me again could you?"

I smirked and said "To be fair you followed me, so I think I should be asking you that question."

I almost smiled at Jace's surprised face and Luke actually sat there chuckling out loud.

Luke said "You two are going to be a handful aren't you?"

I asked Luke "Are you saying that I have to go somewhere with all of these people?"

Luke smiled and said "Maybe not all of them but certainly me and Jace."

I sighed and said "Well there goes my plans for a good year."

My guard gave me an evil look which I smiled innocently at him back.

The royal family then came in and everyone had to stand up and bow to them as they walked past and settled in their thrones.

The king then spoke "Hello people of Idris, I and my family have summoned you villagers to do something for not just the family but the whole kingdom we live in."

Most people in the room had some look of surprise on their faces but I didn't let any creep onto mine at all, this would the last place I'd want to show emotions at.

The king carried on "We have lost fourteen gems, each a different one and each of them have a meaning too."

No one really moved as we all sat there waiting to hear we were going to have to do.

The king said "The fourteen gems are: a Topaz, a Diamond, a Lapis Lazuli, an Emerald, an Opal, an Amethyst, a Ruby, a Moonstone, a Tsavourite, a Sapphire, a Turquoise, a Zircon, a Fluorite, and lastly a Carnelian. The gems were stolen for us and if they are all activated then well the whole kingdom of Alicante will be destroyed."

He looked at the majority of the group and said "You five will set off a week after the first group and it's your job to connect each gem to the chain which they were connected to. You will be accompanied by my youngest son who will help your protection."

They all looked relieved but I felt slightly nervous because most people would push me to a female job like cooking or something because I'm a girl.

The king turned to me, Jace and Luke and said "You three however will have the dangerous job of actually retrieving the gems, I can only warn you that guarding each gem is said to be a terrifying monster or beast which none who have gone against it have survived."

For some reason the last piece of information made me even more determined to get the gems and bring them back here.

The king carried on "You three will also be accompanied with my second oldest son who will help protect you."

I almost wanted to answer with 'We can all protect ourselves sir.' But I held my tongue like my father taught me to and stayed silent.

The son who was coming with us came over to us and he said sharply "We leave as soon as possible."

Jace and Luke nodded and murmured something like okay before wondering off to look at a few weapons and stuff.

I sat there for a minute after nodding; my mind drifting to my family and I soon realised that I can't hunt for them if I'm all the way around the country or dead.

I felt slightly guilty about almost wanting to leave this place and my family behind but I also wanted to explore and well after being treated like shit for a lot of my life I wanted to prove that I could survive.

I could feel the Prince's eyes watch me carefully as I sat there waiting for Jace and Luke to come back not really wanting to mingle with these people.

As soon as the other two boys had returned the Prince told us harshly "You have tonight to say goodbye to your friends and family and collect your stuff and then we'll meet at Clarissa's house as soon as we're done."

As he walked away I muttered "Well he seems cheerful."

Jace had to bite back a smile and I said "We might as well wait for each other if we're meeting at my house because unless either of you have been stalking me you two have no idea where I live."

Both Jace and Luke nodded and I asked "Whose house is nearer?"

Jace and Luke both said "We're opposite each other so same distance."

I nodded and then we all left together out of the palace and back into town.

Luckily it only took Jace and Luke a few minutes to pack their stuff and say goodbye to their friends and family so soon enough we were heading back to my house.

I walked slightly ahead of both of them trying to find the words to tell all the kids where I was going and that I might not return.

We were now approaching the house and I still hadn't thought of anything on how to tell my family about the quest.

As we walked up the pier I told Jace and Luke "You might want to stay here."

They both nodded and I called back jokingly "Watch out for the piranhas."

I laughed slightly at Jace's shocked face and then I entered my house.

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary had entered her house, I heard a small scream "Clary! You're back!"

Then suddenly tons of squeals and shouts came out "Clary? You're here. Just in time for dinner."

The house shook slightly and loads of footsteps came ponding around the house.

I was partly curious to see her family now and I could tell that Luke was too so I nodded my head towards a near window in question which Luke nodded at to agree and both of us crept towards the window and peered through the glass.

What I saw was definitely not what I was expecting.

In the middle of a small cramped room with a few sofas and chairs was Clary who was half smiling as her younger family crowded around her clutching her hands and all of them asking questions at her.

I saw a woman who was sitting in her armchair looking happy but also sad as she watched Clary crouch and have a group hug with all of her younger family.

Her sister from two years ago Ruby was standing at the edge of the group and one of her brothers shoved her back and she went flying into the wall next to us and then as she got up again rubbing her head she glanced at me and Luke in the window and screamed slightly.

Clary looked up protectively and saw me and Luke in the window and relaxed slightly as she sighed before saying to her sister "Hey Rubs you might as well let them in."

Her sister soon ran through the small house and appeared at the top end of the pier and beckoned us to her and then led us into the house.

As soon as I entered the lounge area everyone other than Clary stared at me and Luke as if we were aliens.

Ruby then seemed to recognise me and she said "Clary is that the boy you were talking to the other year."

Clary nodded and said "Yeah, I need to tell you guys something."

Her whole family now came in even her older family and they all sat down on the floor and sofas and chairs and stared at Clary expectantly.

Clary bit her lip slightly and said "The reason the king wanted me at the palace was because he wants me and these two to go on a dangerous quest around the kingdom."

One of her sisters asked "And when will you come back?"

Clary bit her lip even harder as she answered "I – I don't know."

One of her brother's then came over and asked "So what is this dangerous quest all about?"

Clary met his eyes and said "Some things have been stolen and he wants us three and one of his sons to go around and collect them again."

Her brother asked again "Where's the dangerous- by the angel Clary you don't mean …?"

Clary seemed to get what he was on about and she nodded slightly and her older family's eyes all teared up slightly and the younger ones asked "What's wrong?"

Clary closed her eyes and said "Put it this way, I'll be fighting very big and horrible monsters and well I might not return, ever."

Ruby put her hand over her mouth and she ran straight at Clary and tackled her into a hug.

This time Clary didn't even resist her sister's request as she hugged her just as tight back.

I thought about what Clary had said and realised that it was true, maybe not all of us or none of us even will live until the end.

Ruby said "Well you can hunt and use weapons so you'll be fine right?"

Clary tried a small smile and she said "Yeah maybe."

Now all of her family came up and hugged her and soon enough the door burst open and her ratty friend stood in the doorway holding a load of weapons and as soon as Clary saw him she ran at him and he pulled her into a massive hug and she was shaking slightly now as if she was willing herself to be strong for her family.

She then took a step back and he handed her, her weapons which she accepted with a small murmur of thanks before she went into another room and presumably started packing her bag.

We all stood in an awkward silence until Clary came back her eyes not meeting anyone else's except her mothers who when she did she made her way over to her mother's chair and she said "All I want from you is not to zone out on them again okay?"

Her mother nodded and stood up and gave Clary a hug which she seemed surprised at but she gave her mother a returning awkward hug.

Her mother then went to a draw and handed her daughter a sword and she said "It was the last one your father ever made, so take care of it."

Clary nodded and said quietly "Thank you."

Soon Clary turned around and said "We better get going, otherwise moody will get pissed off."

Luke chuckled and said "You have a fair point Miss Morgenstern."

Clary smiled slightly and then her mother soon called after us "You two boys better look after my daughter."

I called back "Don't worry we will."

Her mother smiled and then Ruby called "Clary here take this."

Clary stopped on her way to the door and accepted the necklace before seeing what it was and saying "Rubs you guys might need it whilst I'm away."

Ruby shook her head and replied "Not as much as you do."

Clary smiled and hung it around her neck and said "Thanks Rubs."

All of us now headed out of the house and just before Clary let the door shut she said softly "And if I don't come back then I want to say to all of you that I love you all so much and you're the best family I could of ever asked for, even if I didn't show it as much as I would have liked."

Clary then shut the door quickly and looked at the floor and walked past me and Luke quickly and walked down the pier her eyes trained to the floor as if she was afraid she'd cry in front of us.

The Prince was already waiting for us with four horses at the ready and he asked Clary harshly "Do you know how to ride a horse Clarissa?"

She stiffly nodded her head and he nodded in half surprise and half approval and handed her the midnight black one.

Clary nodded her head slightly and then stroked the horse as if it would make her feel better.

Luke got the dark brown horse, the Prince had a chestnut horse and my horse was a golden caramel sort of colour called Honey.

The Prince walked towards Clary as if to help her on it but she apparently didn't want or need help as she swung herself up easily.

The Prince looked at her and said "Quite an independent woman are we?"

He received no reply or even a movement from Clary and he said "A moody one to."

This time Clary answered her voice harsh and cold "Wasn't you saying about how we needed to hurry at the palace?"

The Prince stared at her and said "Sarcastic and stubborn too."

Clary now turned her head, glaring at him as she snapped "Are we going to sit here all night whilst you describe me or are we going to get a move on?"

The Prince told her "So now we're demanding, perfect woman companion."

Clary's eyes looked almost murderous as she snapped "Do you really want to go down that road and piss me off before we're even started because one thing I'll tell you about me _your highness_, I don't look like much but I can cause you twice as much pain than both Jace and Luke put together so I would not go down the road to piss me off right after saying goodbye to my family and the only friend I have ever had possibly for the last time ever all because your family can't keep some gems under protection, and I've even surprised myself that I agreed to this because you royal people haven't even glanced at me for as long as I can remember so you have the lucky chance of being able to piss me off a lot more easily than a lot of other people so I advise you to shut your mouth whilst you can."

Clary then kicked her horse's sides and walked off on it heading back up and away from us again.

The Prince looked at me and I told him carefully "Yeah she's always like that, you get used to it after a while."

Clary then yelled back "I heard that Jace!"

I laughed and thought "Well this is going to be very interesting."

**AN: Thanks for reading this guys and I know it started off a bit like the hunger games but I've tried to change it away from that as much as possible. Anyway please review and I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything because my GCSE's are taking up a lot of my time. So until I next update I'm out.**


	3. Getting to know each other a little

**AN: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sorry about the long wait for the update. I hope you like the chapter and I'll let you read now.**

**Jace's point of view**

After catching up with Clary the Prince suggested "Why don't we get to know each other?"

Luke and I shrugged but Clary didn't answer or make any movement to show that she'd heard our conversation.

The prince started anyway "My first name is Samuel but I prefer Sam."

Luke half smiled as he said "Lucian but Luke is better in my opinion."

I decided I might as well join in "Jonathan but my friends call me Jace."

There was a pause afterwards before Clary's harsh voice cut across the silence "Clarissa but I changed it to Clary when I was eight."

I remembered that day when I hid behind the tree listening in to her and rat boy's conversation about how Clary was hating herself for not crying or feeling guilty and changing her name.

I think even Sam was surprised as he said "Why did you change it then Clary?"

A wind now blew Clary's hood down and she didn't even react to it as she glanced at Sam and answered stiffly "My father died."

Sam obviously didn't notice how stiff and uncomfortable she looked as we rode through the fields of crops and long grass and asked her "Valentine Morgenstern right?"

Clary nodded as if she wasn't bothered by talking of her family but I noticed that her hands on the reins were awfully tight and the gloves she wore were showing her bony wrist through the leather material.

Clary then said "I changed it fully to Clary Fray at the same time. I never liked the last name Morgenstern."

I soon realised that she was completely lying about the last part, from what Clary had said to Simon eight years ago was that only her father had called her Clarissa and he used to beat her so she had shortened it now so it makes her feel less awkward.

I now pondered on the thought of why wasn't Clary telling us the truth about why she really changed her name.

I decided quickly that she probably wanted some privacy because after meeting her about nine years ago and every year since I've noticed that she has very high walls locked around her and she can brush a lot of people off easily as though she can live without help from anyone other than her family and her ratty friend.

Sam pointed out "And yet you still wear the ring."

Clary said obviously not in the mood to talk "I am still a Morgenstern by blood and genes so no matter how much I change my name, I will always have a Morgenstern part in me. And my father was also very obsessed with pureblood lines so he liked us wearing the rings, or we got branded it into our skins."

Sam winced and asked "What is it? And was you ever branded with it?"

Clary actually flinched before answering "It was my family's sign, and yes I was branded twice as punishment."

Sam asked "Where?"

Clary touched a precise spot on her neck and said "There and on my wrist."

I however asked "Family sign?"

Clary nodded and said "I may have been a hunter but only after my father died. He used to make us have a very strict rota most of mine was studying books and training with weapons and animals. One of the books I remember reading was full of every traditional family who started up this town and I was made to memorise all of them or I got beaten."

I stared at her and said "Beaten?"

Clary looked back at me and said "Yeah, beaten. As in punched, kicked, slapped, thrown, shattered glass over, whipped. That kind of stuff."

I must have looked half caring as I glanced back towards the small town wondering of her brothers and sisters as she told me "Don't worry about my siblings or my mother. They had a lot less of a rebellious attitude than I did. They never got beaten or branded by him partly because I managed to persuade my dad that I was the bad one and not them even if they did something I took the blame for them."

Everyone now stared at her and Sam asked her "Why did you take the beatings for them?"

Clary shifted slightly in her saddle and Luke said "Because she wanted to keep her family's minds as innocent as she could keep them, and she didn't want them to go through the pain she did so she learnt how to get used to the pain for them instead."

I and Sam were now staring between Clary and Luke and even Clary looked slightly surprised as she looked back to Luke and something seemed to pass between them before Clary turned back to face the front and she asked "When are we planning on setting up camp?"

Sam answered "Once we are two miles away from here."

Clary nodded and said "Okay well we should hurry up, because it'd be better if we travel by night and sleep during the bright parts of the day."

Sam nodded and said "Good idea and then we keep watch in two's?"

Clary nodded back and said "It'd make sense to do that."

I must say that I was very surprised. Clary Fray was always the most stubborn girl I have ever met and here she is agreeing with a prince. I mean come on this was slightly strange, Clary isn't normally that open or that agreeable so she's both just tired and wanted to rest or she was just trying to get along with us for at least a little while.

I pushed the thought away and just carried on riding the horse listening to Sam and Luke's conversations about them and their pasts.

**Clary's point of view**

I sighed inwardly now.

Fantastic. Once I say something about myself I end up blurting out about my father abusing me and it only ever being me.

Even better Luke just completely read me like a book and now they want me to take everything back about them.

Urgh I have a curious prince, a boy who I've known since I was five and met once a year ever since, and a bookshop worker who can read me like I'm one of his books for company.

Anyway after everyone had fallen silent again, not being able to think up another topic, we just walked along listening to our horses breathe.

That was when the trees near us seemed to shout at me "Danger!"

I almost jumped out of my saddle, I was so surprised. Damn trees, they always make me jump.

I faintly heard Jace ask me "Clary, are you okay?"

I frowned but didn't answer the question.

Sam's voice now joined with Jace's voice still asking me if I was okay.

I asked them quietly "Can you not hear that?"

Everyone now frowned and asked "Hear what?"

I answered studying the trees "The trees. They just repeat the same word."

Sam and Luke both asked "What? Trees talking?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Yes I have officially spent enough time in the forests and woods to hear trees speaking. Now shut up."

Sam and Luke just stared at me and everyone stayed silent.

I muttered "But what of?"

"Danger, danger." The trees howled it now and I flinched back.

I frowned and muttered "Yes I got that but what of?"

The trees suddenly fell completely silent and I said "Bloody unhelpful at times you trees are."

I rolled my eyes and told the others "We might want to carry on, but just be careful. Trees very rarely lie and when they do it's normally because someone's controlling them."

Jace asked me "Clary? What exactly did the trees say?"

I met his eyes for a brief second and told him "Danger."

Jace repeated "Danger? What of?"

I shrugged and said "They wouldn't tell me, all they kept saying was danger over and over again. It drives you crazy when they do that."

Jace nodded and asked "How do you communicate with the trees? I mean it sounds stupid, but surely the trees have their own language so did you like learn that or something."

I looked at him quickly as he was now riding next to me along the trial "The trees do have their own language I guess but I only understand a few words and phrases. But no the trees can talk English just like I do to you."

Jace nodded and asked "So why does no one else hear them talking?"

I smiled slightly at that and said "Because no one else listens. To you and everyone else the trees are silent and non-living but once you spend days on end with all of them no one else to talk to, you learn to accept what the trees say and sometimes they help you, other times they warn you and then other times they want your help."

Jace nodded and paused before saying "So basically you're saying that if you bother to listen, then anyone could talk to the trees."

I nodded and replied "I guess you could say that. The trees are rather lonely you know, they always talk but not many answer. By the angel I sound like some kind of tree hugger or nature freak."

Jace pointed out "Well you did spend a lot of time hunting illegally out in the woods for around half your life."

I laughed and said "Touché."

Jace smiled and shook his head and told me "I don't think I've ever seen you laugh really."

I thought about it and said "I guess not. I prefer to keep myself to myself. Though I guess that's pretty hard when I have about thirty three siblings."

Jace laughed this time and said "Well I have none really."

The trees suddenly screamed "Hide! Danger!"

I screamed out slightly myself and said "Bloody hell. I hate trees when they do that."

Jace looked at me and asked "What are they saying?"

I muttered "Hide. Danger."

Jace nodded and called to the other two "You two the trees want us to hide and Clary's trusting them so get your asses into hiding."

Surprisingly everyone did as Jace told them to and dived into the bushes and trees.

Jace and me both swung down from our horses and led them quickly into the shadows.

Luke and Sam were on the other side of the trail we'd been following and could see them easily but then I've hunted a long time and I needed to keep them all in my sight.

I whispered to the trees "How close?"

The trees howled "Close."

I nodded and put my head next to the ground listening for the footsteps.

Jace looked at me and did a gesture with his hands clearly asking what I was doing.

I pointed to the ground and did a finger person walking across the ground and hoped he'd get the idea.

I listened again and whispered out loud "About twelve men, weighing between 70kg to 100kg, about average height. There are about two horses carrying their luggage and spare equipment."

Jace nodded and I said "Just keep as still as you can, and quiet and we should be fine."

Jace nodded again and I looked at Luke and Sam and held a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet which they both nodded at and then I took my own advice and we waited for the so called danger to come.

**AN: Well that's it for now guys. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter/story because I'd love to know what you guys think and well again sorry about the long update wait. And I think that's all so I'll leave you to carry on with your, probably more exciting than mine, lives and until I next update it's a bye from me.**


End file.
